1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a process for preparing a polyolefin. More particularly, it relates to a process for preparing a polyolefin in the presence of a titanium vanadium type catalytic component having high catalytic activity.
2. Description of Prior Art:
If a catalytic activity for polymerization is high enough to use the resulting polyolefin without separating catalyst residues from the polymer in the preparations of the polyolefins, the industrial advantage of an elimination of the catalyst residues separating step is remarkable.
However, the conventional catalysts do not possess satisfactorily high catalytic activity so as to use the resulting polyolefin without separating the catalyst residues.